xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Finch
Finch (Japanese: , Ibuki) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Finch uses the wind element, wields a Shield Hammer, and acts as a Tank in battle. She has the appearance of an anthropomorphic bird, though she does not have a beak or sport a pair of wings. Instead of a beak, she sports a pair of red goggles with a black beak-like attachment. She wears braces on her upper arms and lower legs, and she wears a golden belt with a design similar to a hatching egg. She is shown to be very forgetful. Finch was designed by Kunihiko Tanaka, who was the main character designer for Xenoblade Chronicles X, as well as Xenogears and the Xenosaga series. Personality Finch is extremely forgetful and airheaded. She has trouble recalling names and often forgets events as soon as they have occurred. Other than that she is sweet and cheerful, and people find her endearing. Appearance Finch is a short avian being with feathers and wings. She is green and yellow with large black eyes, and wears a beaked helmet. She has a large crest of feathers on her head, long tail feathers, yellow feet and wears pieces of black armor. Her core crystal is blue and shaped like an egg. Heart-to-Heart and Blade Quest thumb|Finch during her Blade Quest Finch's Heart-to-Heart, "Bird's-Eye View", takes place on the Port Balcony of the Titan Battleship between Finch, her Driver, and Dromarch. She stands on a balcony and applauds the view, which she finds stunning, and declares she has never seen something so magnificent before. She is asked what she wants to see next, and upon some thought decrees that she wants to go some place with snow. Dromarch is confused by this if the party have visited the Kingdom of Tantal, which upsets Finch as she has no memory and thus assumes they went without her. Her Driver assures her that this is not the case, and she cheers up before turning around, seeing the same view as before, and immediately getting excited again as she does not recall having seen the sight before. Finch's Blade Quest, Birds of a Feather, is activated after viewing her Heart-to-Heart and at level 5 affinity. It begins in the Goldmouth Warehouse; a group of Tirkin have stolen a Nopon Trade Guild ID from Noganga, who misidentifies Finch as the culprit due to her similarity in appearance. To prove her innocence Finch travels to retrieve the ID, finding it on Daram Isle guarded by Tirkin. Upon returning it to Noganga, the party are attacked by the Tirkin King and his lackeys but defeated. Rumor of a Tirkin Kountess circulates and the party use the Merc Group to find her location. The party find her in Tirkinlandia and instead of fighting she takes an immediate liking to Finch, and the two become friends. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Blast of Fresh Air - Swing the hammer and hit ether balls. * Lv. 2 - Whoopsie Crazy - Attack enemies within range while jumping and spinning your weapon. * Lv. 3 - Wake-Up Whirl - After jumping up in the sky, crash into the ground at high speed. * Lv. 4 - Perfect Storm - During a spinning attack...slip and let go of the hammer. Blade Arts * Nullify Reaction - Nullifies one reaction. * Debuff Cancel - Cancels debuffs from enemies. * Draw Aggro - Draw aggro from enemies in battle. Battle Skills * Did I Do That? - Chance to not deplete recharge after a Driver Art or Special. * Doesn't Ring a Bell - Chance to reset recharge for an enemy Art when a Special connects. * Surprise! - Increases damage dealt by a surprise attack. Field Skills * Entomology - Lv. 3 * Leaping - Lv. 3 * Birdbrain - Lv. 3 (Skill unique to Finch) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Cosmetics * Pouch items: Stuffed Meaty Carrot (Veggies), Sparkly Snow Perfume (Cosmetics) Affinity Chart Gallery Artwork XC2 Finch Artwork.png|Official art Note16 img06.jpg|Finch concept art Note16 img07.jpg|Finch concept art Screenshots Finch bq.png|Finch during her Blade Quest Birds of a Feather.png|Finch during her Blade Quest XC2-blades-video-6.jpg|Finch preparing her attack XC2-Affinity-Line-2.jpg|Rex and Finch in battle Finch & Nia.png|Finch with Nia XC2 - Finch Hammer Shield.png|The shield design of Finch's personal Shield Hammer Finch s.jpg|Finch using her level 3 special External link * Kunihiko Tanaka's Production Note about his design work on Kos-Mos and Finch Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Finch